numb3rs: missing
by May20
Summary: Charlie verschwindet spurlos, während Don quasi dabei steht... vorsicht, sehr düster und viel Angst!
1. unbemerkt

Meine erste Numb3rs Story. Bin ein ziemlicher Newie, aber vertraue einfach darauf, dass ihr mir sagt, wenn euch ein Fehler auffällt? Über Revs freue ich mich immer ;-)

Missing

Chapter 1: unbemerkt

Es war ein verdammter Tag. Einer von denen, die einem die ganze Zeit nur auf den Wecker gehen, an denen man allen Menschen – und vor allem sich selbst – gereizt und unhöflich gegenüber tritt. An denen man sich selbst am wenigsten mag, aber dazu neigt, anderen die Schuld daran zu geben.

Es war nichts Neues, weder für Charlie, noch für ihren Vater, noch für Don selbst. Charlie hatte ihm dazu einmal eine Gleichung aufgespannt.

„Wenn man den Stressfaktor bedenkt und dazu noch auf der x-Achse die Frustration einbezieht, so kann man mit einer Abweichung von plus minus 3 Tagen sagen, dass sich deine Laune mit steigender Erfolglosigkeit und weniger Zeit zuhause in einer linearen Geraden verschlechtert und du es auch mit exponentiell wachsender Häufigkeit nach außen trägst."

Leider war das genau an einem jener Tage gewesen, die wie heute waren und Don hatte sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, das zu verstehen, da er wie immer andere Sachen im Kopf hatte. Er liebte Charlie, aber manchmal waren auch die Nachteile, einen kleinen Bruder mit dem IQ von 180 zu haben, mehr als deutlich und trieben ihn beinahe zum Wahnsinn.

„Verdammt!"

Das Geld klimperte auf dem Boden und die Münzen rollten in alle Richtungen davon. Don trat auf einige und hinderte sie somit daran, sich noch weiter zu entfernen. Heute ging alles schief. Der Fall, an dem er arbeitete, ging schon seit Monaten nicht voran und heute Morgen hatte er sich deswegen lange und breit anhören dürfen, dass er schneller arbeiten müsse, um endlich Erfolge zu erzielen. Er wusste selbst dass ihnen die Zeit in dieser Entführungssache davon lief, doch egal wie sehr er sich bemühte, er kam dem Kidnapper nicht auf die Spur. Charlie hatte mehr als einmal den Aufenthaltsort des Entführers und seiner 10-jährigen Geisel ausfindig machen können, doch jedes Mal waren sie zu spät gekommen.

Die Zeit des Mädchens wurde knapp… Terry glaubte, dass sie nur noch bis zu Melindas Geburtstag Zeit hatten… er war in zwei Wochen.

Zudem lief auch sonst alles schief heute. Don war außergewöhnlich nervös und unter Spannung. Er wollte ja schneller arbeiten, aber es ging einfach nicht! Dauernd fielen ihm Ordner aus den Händen, deren Inhalt sich über Schreibtische und Fußboden ergoss und bei seinem Glück fiel dabei auch gleich noch eine Kaffeetasse um, deren Inhalt genau das selbe machte und somit alle Dokumente ruinierte.

Dass er das Geld hatte fallen lassen wunderte ihn keinesfalls, aber deprimierte nur noch mehr.

„Immer langsam," sagte ihm der Ladenbesitzer hinter der Kasse unnötigerweise, machte aber keine Anstalten, ihm zu helfen.

Don hatte nicht mehr als einen giftigen Blick für den dicken Mann übrig. Er sah Charlie noch genau dort stehen, wo er ihn zurück gelassen hatte – am Eingang des Ladens. Eine Münze war direkt vor seine Füße gerollt, aber er schien so sehr mit Block und Bleistift beschäftigt, dass er die Welt um sich herum nicht wahrnahm. Er starrte nur auf seine Berechnungen und seine Augen zuckten hin und her, als versuchte er, durch ein imaginäres Netz die Zusammenhänge zu verstehen.

Don stöhnte und bückte sich, um das Geld aufzuheben. Dabei blieb er natürlich an der Einkaufstüte hängen und beförderte sie direkt auf den Boden. Die Milchflasche darin zerbrach klirrend und ergoss sich nicht nur auf den ganzen anderen Inhalt, sondern auch auf seine Schuhe und die Säume der Hosen.

„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!" dachte er bei sich und sog scharf die Luft ein, hielt sie für ein paar Sekunden an, um nicht total die Kontrolle zu verlieren.

„Kann ich ihnen helfen, Mr?" fragte der fette Mann an der Kasse, machte aber keine Anstalten, sich von seinem Stuhl zu erheben.

Don sah über die Schulter zu Charlie. Nicht einmal der Krach hatte ihn aus seiner Welt aus Zahlen und Formeln reißen können.

„Ich brauche einen Lappen, bitte," schaffte Don es zwischen den Zähnen hervor zu zischen.

Fast im Zeitlupentempo und mit einer Begeisterung, die einem zuschrie „Muss das denn jetzt sein", rappelte der Mann sich auf und schlich davon. Währenddessen sammelte Don wenigstens das Geld und die Lebensmittel ein, die noch zu genießen waren. Ja, der Ladenbesitzer ließ sich gar so viel Zeit, dass Don es schaffte, eine neue Flasche Milch zu holen. Dann wischte er die ganze Schweinerei unter den Augen des Mannes auf.

„Da haben sie was übersehen," sagte er herablassend und deutete auf etwas, das mehr wie ein alter Kaffeefleck aussah, als wie Milch und nicht von Don stammen konnte.

Aber der Special Agent hatte einfach keine Lust, sich mit ihm zu streiten und wischte es schnell weg. Er bezahlte und wandte sich ohne ein Wort zum Gehen ab.

„Kommst du?" brummte er Charlie an, der gerade heftig auf seinem Block herum kritzelte.

Er trat hinaus und direkt in eine Pfütze. Die Nässe durchdrang seinen Schuh und zog sich langsam aber beständig das Hosenbein hinauf. Don biss die Zähne zusammen und schnaubte. Nie wieder würde er in der Mittagspause Besorgungen machen. Lieber wollte er sich aus dem Automaten im Gang vor der Kaffeeküche ernähren.

Es hatte angefangen wie aus Eimern zu schütten und natürlich hatte er keinen Schirm dabei. Er sah sich um, ob Charlie einen dabei hatte. Dass er ihn nicht erblicken konnte, ließ neuerlichen Ärger in ihm aufsteigen. Er Trat wieder in das kleine Geschäft ein – nicht gerade zimperlich die Tür aufstoßend – und schubste Charlie, der ihn darauf verwirrt ansah.

„Kommst du endlich?" giftete er ihn an und stürmte aus dem Haus, ohne auf Antwort zu warten.

Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass er wieder in dieselbe Pfütze trat, nur diesmal mit dem anderen Bein. Er hörte seinen Bruder rufen, dass er warten solle, aber er hatte jetzt wirklich keine Geduld mehr und lief in seinem Tempo, das normalerweise viel zu schnell für Charlie war, weiter. Sein Bruder würde schon zurück finden, zumal sie gerade mal vier Straßen vom Präsidium weg waren.

Ohne sich ein weiteres Mal umzusehen, bog er die nächste Straße ein.

Bist du nicht etwas unfair? Sein Gewissen schaltete sich ein. Don stöhnte. Er war so was von schlecht gelaunt, das wusste er. Aber deswegen Charlie die Schuld zu geben, war nicht fair. Das Problem war eben nur, dass er absolut keine Lust hatte, das zuzugeben.

Aber er gab sich einen Ruck und blieb stehen, im strömenden Regen. Bald würde auch der Rest so nass sein, wie seine Füße, aber er wartete.

Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und drehte sich um. Charlie kam nicht.

„Was macht er denn jetzt schon wieder?" sagte er entnervt zu sich selbst und verdrehte die Augen.

Selbst Charlie konnte doch nicht so lange brauchen! Er lief die paar Meter zurück und sah in die Straße aus der er gekommen war. Ein paar Leute standen dort oder liefen teilnahmslos an dem Laden vorüber, aber Charlie konnte er nicht entdecken.

„Also wenn er jetzt noch im Laden ist, dann lass ich ihn auch da," murmelte er zu sich selbst und ging ohne Charlie.

Oo

„Hey, wo hast du deinen Bruder gelassen?" rief ihm David zu, als Don total durchnässt und mit der Tüte im Arm durch den Gang lief.

„Er trödelt wahrscheinlich. Ist total in etwas vertieft…"

„Hat er es schon?" fragte Terry aufgeregt, als sie vorbei kam und in Davids Büro wollte.

„Hat wer was?" grummelte Don.

Terry und David wechselten viel sagende Blicke aus und Don bemerkte, dass hier etwas vor sich ging, von dem er nichts wusste.

„Was soll Charlie haben?" es musste mit Charlie zu tun haben, mit wem sonst?

„Er meinte, er könne vielleicht berechnen, wo das übernächste Versteck des Entführers ist," klärte David ihn auf.

„Das übernächste?"

„Er glaubt, dass der Entführer schon wieder weiter gezogen ist, bis er das derzeitige Versteck herausfindet, also sagte er, er wolle sich auf das übernächste konzentrieren."

Don zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Warum hat er mir nichts davon gesagt?"

David zog die Schultern hoch, aber Terry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Weil du den ganzen Morgen schon rum rennst, wie ein Verrückter," stöhnte sie. „Immer wenn er dich davon in Kenntnis setzen wollte, warst du dabei, irgendwas aufzulesen, am fluchen oder hast ihn angeschrien, was er denn verdammt noch mal wolle."

Jetzt stimmte David ihr nickend zu.

„Sie hat Recht, das könnte ein Grund gewesen sein."

„Ich habe ihn nicht angeschrieen."

David lachte. Er kannte Don gut und arbeitete schon lange mit ihm zusammen.

„Don, sieh es ein. Du kannst ganz schön nerven, wenn du so drauf bist."

Don zeigte mit der freien Hand auf sich und formte wortlos mit den Lippen „Ich?".

David nickte. Terry nickte.

„Es nimmt dir keiner übel, weißt du. Aber manche gehen dir dann lieber aus dem Weg," sagte David weiter.

„Wie auch Charlie…" überlegte Don laut.

„Charlie ist der letzte, der versucht, dir aus dem Weg zu gehen, Mann. Im Grunde ist er dann der einzige, der deine Gesellschaft freiwillig sucht."

„Ist es so schlimm?" seufzte Don und versuchte sich an den Tag zu erinnern.

Er wusste, dass er nicht gerade Mr Niceguy gewesen war, aber dass man ihn dann so schrecklich empfand.

„Ich würde mir keine Gedanken mehr drum machen, aber vielleicht kannst du dich das nächste Mal etwas zurück nehmen."

Don ließ langsam die Luft entweichen und sah sich um. Charlie war noch immer nicht da.

„Ich werds versuchen," sagte er halbherzig und ging in sein Büro, um die Lebensmittel irgendwo zu verstauen.

Er setzte sich in seinen Stuhl und wiegte darin hin und her, überdachte den Tag. Die Besprechung heute Morgen hatte ihn ziemlich aus dem Konzept gebracht. Er musste unbedingt wieder zur Ruhe kommen, sonst würde er irgendwann noch Opfer seiner Arbeit sein. Er rieb sich mit den Händen über das noch feuchte Gesicht und atmete langsam ein und aus.

Er spürte, wie sich sein Puls langsam mal wieder beruhigte und die rasenden Gedanken zur Ruhe kamen. Nach ein paar Minuten fühlte er sich besser. Das übernächste Versteck… Damit war sicher etwas anzufangen…

Don sprang auf und stürmte aus seinem Büro, er musste sofort mit Charlie reden.

„Charlie!" rief er durch den Flur. „Charlie!" das zweite Mal war lauter und ungeduldiger.

Terry steckte den Kopf aus Davids Büro raus und sah in fragend an.

„Hast du Chalie gesehn?" fragte er sie, aber sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.


	2. spurlos

HannaCrazy: Hallöchen! Vielen lieben Dank für dein nettes Rev! Es hat mich richtig gefreut, aber auch ein bisschen überrascht, denn die Leserschaft von numb3rs ist nicht sehr groß. abknuddelt Super! Das motiviert echt zum Weiterschreiben.

Selia Ishida: Huhu! Du hast ja ein Mega-Rev gesetzt! ganz dolle bedankt Aber ich freue mich auch schon, auf eine Fortsetzung von dir ;-) Wie siehts aus? Schon wieder was in der Mache?

Also hier ein kleines Überbrückungschapi, danach geht's richtig los, versprochen!

Missing

Chapter2: spurlos

„Genau das wollte ich dich gerade fragen."

Einen Moment sahen sich die beiden an.

Dann brach Don das Starren und ging kopfschüttelnd in Richtung Ausgang. Terry rannte ihm nach.

„Was ist los?"

„Er ist wahrscheinlich noch immer in dem Laden," stöhnte Don. „Manchmal denke ich, er ist schon gar nicht mehr richtig da, so sehr verschanzt er sich mit seinen Zahlen."

Don wollte gerade hinausgehen, als Terry ihn am Arm zurück hielt. Er sah sie an und bemerkte den Schirm in ihrer Hand.

„Es gießt in Strömen, Don."

Er nickte und nahm dankbar den Schirm entgegen. Zu seiner Überraschung hakte sich Terry bei ihm ein und sie gingen zusammen hinaus.

Es war nicht weit und so erreichten sie schnell den Laden, wo Don kurz zuvor eingekauft hatte. Die beiden traten ein.

Der Ladenbesitzer saß unbeteiligt auf dem Stuhl und paffte an einer Zigarre, die nicht angezündet war und las in einer Zeitung.

„Was vergessen?" presste er zwischen Zigarre und Zähnen heraus.

Don spürte, wie in ihm neuerliche Wut aufstieg.

„Ist der Mann noch hier, mit dem ich vorhin da war?"

Der Ladenbesitzer sah nicht einmal auf.

„Nein, der ist vorhin mit ihnen gegangen, nachdem sie ihn das zweite Mal aufgefordert hatten."

Don zog die Brauen hoch und sah Terry an. Zeitgleich verließen sie den Laden wieder. Sie traten hinaus auf die Straße. Ein paar Leute gingen an ihnen vorbei, aber nicht Charlie.

„Er ist vielleicht hier irgendwo," vermutete Don. „Ich bin noch mal zurückgekommen, als er nicht mehr hinter mir war, aber da war er schon weg."

Keine zehn Meter vom laden war ein Coffeeshop, ansonsten gab es auf der Gegenseite der Straße noch einen Imbiss und verschiedene Kleidungsgeschäfte.

„Da drin wird er wohl sein," vermutete Terry und wies auf den Shop.

Aber die beiden gingen keinen Schritt, als Terry etwas auffiel. An ihrem Fuß klebte ein feuchtes und durchnässtes Stück Papier, das vom Wind darauf geweht worden war.

„Igitt," sagte sie und schüttelte es ab.

Doch dadurch kam es auf der Rückseite zum liegen. Selbst stehend erkannte Terry das Gekritzel und die vielen Zahlen. Sie zog eine Braue hoch und sah genauer hin.

„Don!"

Don war schon ein paar Schritte weiter und Terry stand nun im Regen. Er drehte sich um und folgte ihrem Blick, als sie das Papierstück aufhob. Sofort kam er zurück.

„Das ist Charlies Handschrift," stellte er fest, doch Terry wusste das natürlich schon längst. „Aber wo ist Charlie?"

Just in diesem Moment entdeckte er es… Fast unter einem parkenden Auto verschwunden, erbärmlich schmutzig und nass, lag ein Block, wie Charlie ihn immer benutze.

Don drückte Terry den Schirm in die Hand und rannte los. Der Block befand sich etwa auf der halben Strecke vom Laden bis zu der Ecke, wo man in die andere Straße einbiegen musste. Don nahm ihn auf und sein Atem verschnellerte sich. Terry, die nun aufgeschlossen hatte, starrte auf das Papier.

Fast augenblicklich begannen ihre Augen von neuem die Straße abzusuchen, während Don einfach nur auf die bleierne Schrift starrte. Kein Zweifel, es war Charlies Block.

„Wo, zum Teufel, ist er?" fragte Terry, die vergebens suchte.

Don konnte nur den Kopf schütteln.

Oo


	3. solche tage

Selia Ishida: Hiho! Habe mich über beides – Mail und Rev – von dir sehr gefreut. Ich kann dich voll und ganz verstehen, manchmal verlässt mich auch gegen ende der Story die Lust, auch wenn ich bisher viel zu Ende gebracht habe. Dass du keine Longstory schreiben willst, ist für mich dennoch--- der Untergang der Welt! maßlos theatralisch ist. knuffel aber das hier wird keine don/terry-story. Ich beziehe allerdings gerne alle Charaktere mit ein… lass dich überraschen.

Wuschl: Hm…. Crazy, das passt. Glaube fast, Lichtschwertentzug ist nicht genug, da muss ich langsam doch mal zu Züchtigung greifen. übers Knie legt Wusste ja gar nicht, dass du ein numb3rs-Fan bist. Unglaublich, wie penetrant Vogelgrippe sein kann ;-) kopfschüttelt Natürlich freu ich mich über dein Rev, aber ICH BIN KEINE OMA!

Chapter 3: solche tage

Es war einer jener Tage... einer dieser grauenhaften und furchtbar langen Tage. Eigentlich ein Tag wie jeder...

Die Nacht brach bereits herein und sein Atem schlug sich in der kalten Luft hernieder. Er wusste, dass er dringend ein bisschen Ruhe brauchte. Schlaf. Urlaub. Sein Überstundenkonto platzte aus allen Nähten und eigentlich kam er nur noch zum Schlafen nach Hause... wenn überhaupt. Die Nächte im Büro häuften sich und die Schatten unter seinen Augen wurden immer dunkler. David hatte ihn angewiesen, heute früher Heim zu gehen (oder vielmehr hatte er es Terry in den Kopf gesetzt, ihn nach Hause zu schicken). Und doch stand Don noch immer draußen vor dem Haus und starrte es an.

Ein Licht war an, in der Küche. Sein Vater kochte wahrscheinlich. Und Larrys Auto stand auf der Straße, wie beinahe jeden Abend. Don atmete tief ein. Er hatte keine Lust, hinein zu gehen. Er konnte es nicht ertragen. Es war gut, dass sein Vater und Larry sich gegenseitig Gesellschaft leisteten, es war für beide eine Art Ersatz. Aber Don fühlte sich dadurch nur noch fremder. Noch mehr allein. Aber er wusste auch, dass er sich das selbst zuzuschreiben hatte.

"Hallo, Dad."

"Don?"

"Ist Charlie bei dir?"

"Also... ich weiß es nicht, aber glaube nicht. Soll ich nachsehen gehn?"

"Ja, bitte tu das," er beeilte sich noch hinzuzufügen: "Wir brauchen ihn hier bei einem Fall." Das entsprach ja auch der Wahrheit.

"Gut, ich seh nach," eine kurze Sprechpause. "Don..." es hörte sich an, als wollte er noch etwas sagen, aber als sich die Sekunden hinzogen, wusste Don, dass sein Vater etwas bemerkt hatte. Endlich sprach er weiter. "Bei dir alles ok?"

Don atmete tief ein. Er hatte gedacht, dass er seine Stimme vollstens unter Kontrolle gehabt hätte.

"Warum fragst du?" wich er aus.

"Ich bin dein Vater. Ich höre es an deiner Stimme."

"Kannst du bitte nachsehen, ob Charlie da ist?" Dons Brust wurde nun eng vor Angst und er war sich bewusst, dass seine Stimme nun dringlich klang.

"Einen Moment..."

"Nein, er ist nicht da. Ich sage ihm bescheid, wenn er wieder da ist. Aber versuch es mal im CalSci."

"Das werd ich tun, Dad," log er. Dort hatte er schon längst angerufen.

Dieses Telefongespräch kehrte wieder und wieder. Zwei Jahre und er hatte kein Wort vergessen, konnte sich an den Tonfall in Alans Stimme genauestens erinnern... genauso wie an seine wachsende Angst. Und immer wenn er daran dachte, kam die Ungewissheit hoch und der furchtbare Schmerz, die Furcht.

Schnell schüttelte Don die Erinnerung ab und zwang sich wieder in die Gegenwart. Nein. Er musste stark sein. Wenn er Heim kehrte, so wollte er sich wenigstens nicht anmerken lassen, wie sehr ihn das alles noch immer belastete. Er fuhr sich durch das schwarze kurze Haar und bereitete sich mental darauf vor, seinem Vater gegenüber zu treten.

Er ging zur Tür und machte sich dabei immer wieder klar, dass niemand ihm die Schuld daran gab und am allerwenigsten sein Vater, hatte er doch gleich zwei Söhne verloren. Don wusste, dass er sich verändert hatte. Mit Charlies Verlust war es, als hätte er auch einen Teil von sich selbst verloren. Erst mit seinem Verschwinden war ihm klar geworden, wie sehr er seinen kleinen Bruder geliebt und auch gebraucht hatte. Als er damals den Block in den Händen gehalten hatte… Charlie ließ sein „Werkzeug" niemals einfach so herum liegen.

Zwei Jahre...

Er hielt den Türgriff fest umklammert, aber schaffte es einfach nicht, ihn herunterzudrücken. Es war als wäre er fest gerostet... Das blanke Metall strahlte ihm im Schein der Straßenlampen entgegen.

Da bewegte er sich allerdings von ganz allein und die Tür öffnete sich.

"Hallo Don," begrüßte ihn sein Vater, der nun im warmen Schein der Türe stand und ihn anlächelte.

Don sank das Herz bei dem Anblick und dennoch wurde ihm ganz warm. Das hier war sein Zuhause und nicht sein Büro. Jedes Mal, wenn er das Haus betrat, fragte er sich von Neuem, warum es ihm so schwer fiel, hier her zu kommen, denn nirgends fühlte er sich wohler. Hier waren seine Wurzeln, hier war seine Familie. Oder das was noch davon übrig war.

"Komm rein, steh nicht so lange in der Kälte rum."

Don betrat das alte Haus und sein Vater nahm ihm die Jacke ab.

"Hallo Dad..."

"Schön, dass du es mal wieder nachhause geschafft hast," sagte sein Vater und nahm ihn freundlich bei der Schulter, bat ihn in die Küche.

Sein Vater hatte es damals sehr schwer genommen. Aber mit der Zeit und Jerrys Gesellschaft hatte er sein Leben fortgesetzt. Irgendwie. Don war immer der Meinung gewesen, er sei die Stütze der Familie, er sei der Stärkste und das hatte ihm eine gewisse Genugtuung gegeben. Die Wahrheit aber war, dass sich die Strukturen der Familie noch nicht geändert hatten. Sein Vater war es noch immer, der alles zusammenhielt, wie ein Fels in der Brandung. Der letzte Halt. Dabei war er doch immer so besorgt erschienen…

"Ja, ich freu mich auch. Hallo Jerry."

Jerry saß am Tisch und winkte ihm leicht zu.

"Hallo Don, du kommst gerade rechtzeitig."

Da erst stieg ihm der Geruch nach dunkler Soße in die Nase. Das Essen köchelte leise auf dem Herd vor sich hin und Jerry stand auf, um einen weiteren Teller zu holen.

"Wie war dein Tag?" fragte Alan, als er die Nudeln testete.

"Ganz ok," log Don schon gewohnheitsmäßig und setzte sich an den Tisch.

Der Abend war schön und lange, das Essen herzhaft und reichlich. Es wurden heitere Worte gewechselt, die dennoch einen Hauch Schwermut enthielten, die sie alle drei verband. Diese Abende waren… nett. Aber um 23 Uhr fielen Don beinahe die Augen zu.

"Ich glaube, ich werde mich langsam mal hinlegen."

"Ja, und für mich wird es auch Zeit," sagte Jerry und stand zum Gehen auf.

Der Abend fand somit ein schnelles Ende und Don schlug sein Lager auf der Couch auf.

"Weißt du Don... oben ist auch ein Bett frei. Dann müsstest du nicht immer auf diesem unbequemen Ding da schlafen," bot ihm sein Vater an.

"Nein danke, Dad. Die Couch ist völlig ausreichend," lehnte Don ab und schüttelte das Kissen auf.

Alan sah seinem Sohn noch ein paar Sekunden zu. Don sah sehr müde und ausgebrannt aus. Alan wusste, dass er Charlies Verschwinden noch nicht verwunden hatte, manchmal glaubte er auch, dass er selbst es auch noch nicht geschafft hatte. Aber Don hielt noch mit solcher Beharrlichkeit an seinem kleinen Bruder fest, dass er sich selbst damit zu Grunde richtete. Zwei Jahre und die Chance, Charlie lebend zu finden war quasi auf den Nullpunkt gesunken. Don hatte sich das nie verziehen. Es konnten kaum 30 Sekunden gewesen sein, die er Charlie an diesem Tag aus den Augen gelassen hatte und dennoch war der jüngere der beiden Brüder wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Keine Zeugen, keine Spuren. Nur der Block und der Bleistift, die man vor dem Laden gefunden hatte.

Alan zog sich zurück und machte das Licht im Gang aus, ging nach oben.

Don hielt beim beziehen seines "Bettes" inne, als er sicher war, dass sein Vater außer Hörweite war. Und dann kamen die ganzen Gefühle hoch, wie in jeder Nacht, die er in diesem Haus verbrachte. Erschöpft ließ er sich auf die Couch fallen und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Es dauerte nicht lange und er spürte die warmen Tränen. Und so sehr er sich auch bemühte, er konnte das Schluchzen nicht unterdrücken. Jedes verdammte Mal! Leise und allein weinte er so lange, bis er einschlief.

Das Klingeln schreckte ihn aus seinem traumlosen Schlaf auf. Schon mit dem ersten Mal saß er aufrecht im Bett und sein Atem ging schnell. Orientierungslos griff er nach vorn, in Erwartung seines Schreibtisches, aber da bemerkte er, dass er lag und zwar viel zu bequem, um in seinem Büro zu sein. Die Erinnerung kam wieder, er befand sich im Haus seines Vaters und es war noch immer dunkel. Ein Blick auf seine Uhr verriet ihm, dass es halb vier in der Früh war. Schnell griff er in seine Tasche und nahm das Handy heraus.

"Was zum Teufel..." weiter kam er nicht, als David Sinclaire ihn unterbrach.

"Wir haben Charlie gefunden, Don..."

Dons Herz setzte einen Moment lang aus. Sein Kopf war mit einem Mal völlig leer und er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte... bis auf eines:

"Lebt er?"

Oo


	4. der coup

Bissel unter Zeitdruck ;-)

chapter 4: der coup

Alan Epps wurde rapid aus dem Tiefschlaf gerissen. Die unwirklichen Schleier seiner Träume wichen der harten Realität, als er sich erschrocken aufrichtete und glaubte zu fühlen, wie ihm das Herz aus der Brust zu springen suchte.

Die Dunkelheit der Nacht verwirrte ihn, aber instinktiv schwang er die Beine aus dem Bett und lief blind und ohne nachzudenken zu seiner Schlafzimmertür.

Wen er davor fand überraschte ihn nicht, aber dass Don ihn so unsanft und bei Nacht weckte, sagte ihm, dass etwas passiert war.

Seine Augen gewöhnten sich langsam an die Dunkelheit und er starrte in das hellwache erschrockene Gesicht seines älteren Sohnes. Don musste die Treppe herauf gerannt sein, denn er atmete schnell und heftig. Seine dunklen Augen sprangen hin und her und es schien, als wollte er ihm etwas sagen, doch er brachte kein Wort heraus.

„Don, was ist los?" fragte er und packte seinen Sohn bei den Schultern.

Don schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

„Dad…"

Alan fühlte, wie ihm das Herz schwer wurde und Angst in ihm hoch stieg. Normalerweise brachte Don nichts aus der Fassung, einfach gar nichts. Ihn so verwirrt zu sehen, brach ihm beinahe das Herz.

„Dad… sie haben Charlie gefunden!"

Oo

„Das ist Wahnsinn, Mann!" zischte Grant durch die Zähne.

Die Stirn des großen und muskelbepackten Mannes glänzte vor Schweiß. Nicht dass er gerade körperlich sehr aktiv war, aber das Adrenalin ließ ihn schwitzen. Grant war kein Mann, den man besonders intelligent nennen würde. Doch war er mit einem starken Körperbau gesegnet und konnte sich seine Brötchen auf andere, meistens nicht legale Art und Weise verdienen. Im Moment presste er sich gerade in den Schatten einer Wand und versuchte, sich möglichst unauffällig zu verhalten. Der Mann, zu dem er gesprochen hatte, war um einiges kleiner und auch schmaler gebaut, stand vor ihm und spähte mit einem Spiegel um die Ecke.

„Sei still, du Esel, oder willst du uns etwa die ganze Zentrale auf den Hals hetzen?" flüsterte er und nahm innerhalb von drei Sekunden alle Informationen über den weiteren Verlauf des Ganges auf. „Wir sind da. Die Kameras befinden sich rechts und links über der Tür. Kannst sie ausschalten, Tom."

„Wird gemacht Trevor," bestätigte eine weitere Gestalt im Schatten, die auf dem Boden saß, mit einem Laptop auf den Knien.

Tom hackte auf den Tasten herum, die sanft unter seinen langen und wendigen Fingern nachgaben. Innerhalb von Sekunden hatte er beide Kameras deaktiviert und initiierte das Ablenkungsmanöver.

Sofort gingen irgendwo in einem der unteren Stockwerke die Alarmanlagen an. Natürlich war hier nichts zu hören, doch die beiden Wachmänner, die aus dem Gang heraus stürmten und sich in die andere Richtung wandten, als die in der die kleine Gruppe sich aufhielt, sagte ihnen, dass der Feueralarm losgegangen war.

Trevor zeigte Tom „Daumen-hoch", sichtlich zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis. Das würde ein Coup werden! Der größte, den sie bis dato begangen hatten.

„Siehst du? So einfach geht das," grinste Tom die Gestalt an, die zusammengekauert neben ihm saß. Seine weißen Zähne glänzten im fahlen Licht des heute Nacht hoch stehenden Mondes, der zu den Fenstern im Gang herein schien.

Die Gestalt erwiderte nichts. Der fünfte im Bunde war wie fast alle anderen auch, bewaffnet und kniete neben Tom und dem anderen Mann. Er zielte mit der MP auf ihn und mit einer knappen Kopfbewegung gab er ihm zu verstehen, dass er aufstehen solle. Als sich der Bewaffnete aufrichtete, war zu erkennen, dass er ungeheuer groß war. Nicht ganz so stämmig wie Greg, aber mindestens noch einen Kopf größer.

„Wird das heut noch was?" zischte Trevor und der große Typ stieß die sitzende Figur an.

Als diese ohne große Begeisterung aufstand, schien das silberne Mondlicht auf das dunkle gelockte Haar. Der Mann nahm sich geradezu winzig gegen seinen Bedroher aus.

Zusammen bewegte sich die fünfköpfige Gruppe unscheinbar und leise den Gang entlang. An der Türe blieben sie stehen, sie war aus massivem Stahl.

Toms Augen blitzten.

„Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob unser Genie uns da nicht zu viel versprochen hat," grinste er und schloss ein Gerät an das Türschloss an.

Er schaltete es an und ein kleiner Schirm darauf erwachte zum Leben. Hunderte von Zahlenketten schwirrten darauf vorbei, Codes, die sie an ihr Ziel bringen würden. Die Sekunden verstrichen, wertvolle Zeit. Als nichts passierte, sah sich Trevor ärgerlich um.

„Was ist los? Wird das noch was heute?" schnauzte er Tom an, der sich davon nicht aus der Ruhe bringen ließ.

Und tatsächlich dauerte es keine weiteren zehn Sekunden und die Tür glitt lautlos und einladend vor ihnen auf.

„Nur nicht hetzen," flüsterte Tom locker und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Trevor aber schien nicht erfreut. Sie mussten den Zeitplan ganz genau einhalten. Die Wachleute würden schon bald zurück sein. Er wies die anderen an, hinein zu gehen und warf noch einen letzten missachtenden Blick auf das Notausgangsschild, welches den Zweck der Türe kennzeichnete. Das war ja beinahe zu leicht…

Die Gruppe kam schnell voran, lief an den vielen verglasen und unverglasten Büros vorbei. Niemand war hier, dessen hatte sich Trevor genauestens versichert. Er wollte schließlich nicht in eine Meute von FBI-Agenten laufen und sich selbst ans Messer liefern.

Dieser Coup war nicht wie die anderen, bei denen er bis jetzt dabei gewesen war. Er war bedeutungsvoller, aufregender. Aber auch risikoreicher.

Sie schlichen unbemerkt durch Gänge und Räume.


	5. gefunden

Sodala! Mal ein paar Minuten Zeit zum Posten erleichtert ist Sorry, dass ich letztes Mal nicht auf die Revs geantwortet habe, aber damals hab ich es gerade so geschafft, mal was hochzuladen ;-) Hier wird's also nachgeholt:

HannaCrazy: Hey, danke für dein neues Chapi auf FFde. Wie geht's so mit dem Schreiben? Fleißig dabei? Danke auch für deine liebe Rev. Hier ist ja „schon" die Fortsetzung lol. Gut, dass du es spannend findest, aber ich fürchte, dass meine Muse irgendwie genauso überarbeitet ist wie ich. Weiß nicht, ob die Story im Moment so ne gute Idee war. Aber deine Revs spornen mich immer wieder an, ein bisschen weiter zu schreiben, hehehe. knuddel was wär ich ohne dich? Ohne Padawan? S wär total langweilig ;-)

Ivi: Hey, ein neuer numb3rs leser! Wow! freu knuff ich versuche mich zu bessern, was die postgeschwindigkeit angeht versprochen. Hoffe, du bleibst dabei winkt

Selia Ishida: Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat ;-) da wird ich schon gelobt und lasse mir dennoch so arg zeit schüchtern grins Naja, jedenfalls geht's ja heute weiter und für deine vielen lieben Worte danke ich dir ganz lieb. Hätte aber gedacht, dass dir als erstes der RIESENFEHLER auffällt, den ich da dauernd gemacht habe: Jerry Larry? Also da war ich echt doof. Naja, muss wohl noch ein bisschen was lernen, was die Serie angeht. Außerdem sehne ich mich nach was Neuem von dir. Kannst du net mal wieder was kleines schreiben, ich würd mich so sehr freuen ;-) knuffel

Part 5: gefunden

Die Gänge waren dunkel und leer. Das Adrenalin rauschte durch ihre Adern und ließ den Puls ansteigen.

Trevor war sich durchaus bewusst, dass es immer noch eine Restmöglichkeit gegeben hatte, dass das Gebäude nicht leer war, aber wie es aussah, sprachen die Statistiken für sie.

„Hey, Cherry…" zischte er und blieb vor einer Türe stehen.

Grant drehte sich plump um und sah den kleineren Mann an.

„Sein Name ist Charles, dachte ich…"

Trevor schüttelte über die Dummheit des anderen den Kopf. Wie war ihr Auftraggeber nur auf die Idee gekommen, ihn mit ins Team zu nehmen? Er war zu nichts nütze, als zum Schießen und Prügeln und beides würden sie heute Nacht nicht tun.

„Von mir aus… Charlie, ist das nicht das Büro deines Bruders?" stichelte er und das kalte Lächeln ließ einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

Charlie sah auf. Er hoffte allzu sehr, dass man ihm nicht ansehen konnte, wie sehr ihn das alles mitnahm und dass er so ungeheure Angst hatte. Mit aller Kraft versuchte er seine zitternden Hände unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und die Verachtung nach außen zu tragen, die er für diesen Mann empfand.

Es nütze nichts, er konnte es an Trevors Augen sehen. Es machte ihm geradezu Spaß, Salz in die Wunde zu streuen.

„Schätze, wir haben genug dabei, um ihm auch ein kleines Geschenk da zu lassen," er ordnete Grant an, sich an dem Büro zu schaffen zu machen.

Charlies Herz schlug so rasend schnell. Wenn er vorhin wenigstens versucht hatte, die Fassade aus Gleichmut und Verachtung aufrecht zu erhalten, so konnte er bei dem Gedanken daran, dass gerade eine Bombe im Büro seines Bruders installiert wurde, nicht mehr an sich halten.

„Trevor, komm schon! Das gehört nicht zum Auftrag!" seine Stimme hörte sich so fremd an.

Zittrig und brüchig und flehend.

„Was weißt du schon vom Auftrag?" zischte dieser zurück. „Außerdem geht er so oder so drauf, was macht es da schon aus?"

Charlies Atem ging schnell und Panik kam in ihm hoch. Das erste Mal an diesem Abend ergriff er die Initiative. Er rannte los… Mag es Mut gewesen sein oder Wahnsinn.

Hier kannte er sich aus, das war kein fremdes Terrain. Es war eine Chance und er musste Trevor und die anderen unbedingt aufhalten! Er musste es doch wenigstens versuchen!

Und er hatte noch gar nicht richtig beschleunigt, da wurde er schon wieder niedergerissen, fiel hart zu Boden. Auf ihm lastete ein Gewicht, das ihn unbarmherzig nach unten drückte und zu Fall brachte. Die Luft wurde aus seinen Lungen gepresst und augenblicklich kehrte dieses schon zum Alltag gehörende Gefühl der Machtlosigkeit zurück.

„Nei…" eine große Hand schlang sich um Charlies Mund und dämpfte seinen Aufschrei.

Sein Kopf wurde zweimal auf den Boden geschlagen, bis Benommenheit ihm den Willen zum schreien nahm.

„Du lernst es niemals, was?" flüsterte ihm Simon ins Ohr. „Wenn du so etwas machst, zieht das immer harte Konsequenzen nach sich."

Charlie sah nicht auf. Er wusste, sobald der Auftrag erledigt war, würde er für diesen kümmerlichen Fluchtversuch teuer bezahlen. Simon war nicht nur sein persönlicher Leibwächter, sondern auch Vollstrecker. Aber das Erschreckendste an ihm war, dass er nicht nur keine Gefühle zu haben schien, sondern auch noch etwas im Kopf hatte. Zweifellos der Grund, warum ausgerechnet er zu Charlies Aufpasser ernannt worden war.

Mit einem Knie stützte er sich auf den Mathematiker und mit nur einer Hand hatte er Charlies Arm schmerzhaft verdreht, während er ihm mit der anderen den Mund zuhielt.

„Einen Mucks und ich breche dir den Arm, Charlie. Verstehst du das?"

Eigentlich war es unnötig, Charlie zu fragen, aber dieser nickte nur so weit es Simon zuließ und langsam wurde er wieder aus dem festen Griff entlassen.

Simon holte eine schallgedämpfte Pistole aus seiner Jacke und hängte sich die MP um die Schulter.

„Ich würde dich nur ungern hier heraus tragen, aber noch mal solche Mätzchen und wir gehen auf Nummer sicher, verstanden?" drohte er düster.

Charlie zitterte am ganzen Leib. Fast zwei Jahre war er nun schon mit diesen Leuten zusammen und er hatte sich schon an ihre Grausamkeiten gewöhnt. Aber dieser Auftrag war etwas, das er auf keinste Weise mit sich vereinbaren konnte. Er hatte ungeheuerliche Angst, dass Trevor den Auftrag erfolgreich ausführte. Hatten sie bis jetzt doch nur Banken ausgeraubt und Informationen gestohlen, so war das hier Mord. Ein Anschlag auf das gesamte FBI. Es würden Menschen zu Tode kommen und…

Charlie wurde übel, als er daran dachte, wie arbeitswütig Don war. Die Chancen standen zu null, dass er morgen nicht zur Arbeit käme und es war wahrscheinlich, dass er unter den vielen Opfern sein würde. Wie auch Terry…

Aber in diesem Moment konnte er nichts tun. Versuchte er neuerlich, zu fliehen, würde man ihn erschießen… nein, nur anschießen, schließlich brauchten sie ihn noch. Seine einzige Hoffnung war, dass die Wachleute schneller bemerkten, dass das Feuer nur eine Finte war, als er berechnet hatte. Sowieso hatte er die Berechnungen großzügig zu seinen Gunsten ausgelegt, aber wahrscheinlich würde das nicht reichen. Tom und Trevor machten sich bereits daran, das C4 an strategisch wichtigen Punkten anzubringen, die das ganze Gebäude würden einstürzen lassen. Simon machte keine Anstalten, ihnen zu helfen, sondern ließ Charlie nicht aus den Augen.

Grant war in Dons Büro fertig und machte sich an die Arbeit. Charlies Verstand arbeitete, das Blut rauschte ihm in den Ohren. Er musste einen Ausweg finden! Er musste einfach! Wenn nicht, würde er viele Leben auf dem Gewissen haben und darunter auch noch Dons!

Plötzlich wurde er ganz ruhig.

Er sah den Männern zu, wie sie die verheerenden Bomben setzten, wie sie die Zünder in den Sprengstoff drückten. Er sah Toms Lachen mehr, als dass er es hörte, denn aus irgendeinem Grund schien ihm die Welt plötzlich sehr leise. Er sah in den Lauf, der auf seinen Kopf gerichtet war und Simons scharfkantiges Gesicht dahinter, diese eisblauen Augen, die ihn anstierten.

Das Gebäude erhellte sich in seiner Phantasie und er sah Männer und Frauen ihrer Arbeit nachgehen, die telefonierten und miteinander lachten, angestrengt über Akten saßen oder einfach nur nachdenklich auf ihren Monitor schauten. Er sah fast wie in Zeitlupe, dass ein groß gewachsener gut gebauter Mann mit schwarzem Haar herein kam, wie immer mit schnellem, aber zielgerichtetem Gang. Er wurde von seinen Kollegen gegrüßt und grüßte knapp zurück. Er ging in sein Büro, setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch… Und die Phantasie wurde von lodernden Flammen und schwarzem Rauch gänzlich aufgefressen.

Es war wieder dunkel. Charlie stand der Schweiß auf der Stirn, aber sein Herz schlug ruhig, seine Gedanken waren klar. Er wusste, was er zu tun hatte.

Kaum fünf Minuten waren vergangen und Tom befestigte die letzte Sprengladung in einem Lüftungsschacht.

„Verschwinden wir," wies Trevor an und Charlie wurde unsanft auf die Füße geholt.

Sie lagen noch in der Zeit, auch wenn diese beständig ablief. Zehn Minuten für die ganze Aktion… mehr nicht. Die Feuerwehr würde gleich hier sein und den Fehlalarm ausschalten, dann würden die Wachmänner sich auf den nächtlichen Kontrollgang machen. Aber bis dahin würden sie schon längst wieder verschwunden sein.

Oder auch nicht…

Die Gruppe machte ihren Weg nahe den Wänden, immerzu im Schatten. Trevor voraus, kamen sie gut voran. Simon bildete hinter Charlie das Schlusslicht.

Trevor spähte gerade um die letzte Ecke, die sie wieder zu der Notfalltür brachte und sah niemanden. Er nickte zufrieden. Kaum zu glauben, wie dumm die Zentrale war: eine Notfalltür, die zu einem anderen Haus führte. In Anbetracht der Wichtigkeit dieses Gebäudes war es geradezu eine Lächerlichkeit gewesen, mit wie wenig Aufwand man hier herein kam. Ein paar Informationen, ein Computerspezialisten und ein Mathematikgenie. Als er das erste Mal von diesem Auftrag gehört hatte, hatte er es als Scherz abgetan. Kaum zu glauben, dass sie mit drei Monaten Vorbereitung den bedeutendsten Terroranschlag in der Geschichte der Staaten verübt hatten!

Er machte eine Handbewegung, die den Nachfolgenden mitteilte, dass die Luft rein war. Tom rannte als Erster los.

Und blieb erschrocken stehen, als der Alarm plötzlich heulend über ihm losging. Er sah sich nach allen Richtungen um, sein erster Verdacht fiel auf die Kameras, die er doch vorhin ausgeschaltet hatte.

„Was?" war alles was er herausbrachte.

Kostbare Sekunden verstrichen, bis die kleine Gruppe kapierte, was geschehen war. Verwirrung und Schock ließen weitere Sekunden vergehen.

Trevor konnte es nicht fassen. Es war der Feueralarm! So kurz vor dem Ziel! Verwirrt sah er sich nach der Ursache um, gerade noch rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie Charlie zu Boden ging. Hinter ihm stand Simon, der ihn gerade niedergeschlagen hatte und zu seiner Rechten war der Grund für den Alarm: Ein Hebel für den Feueralarm. Charlie musste ihn betätigt haben, bevor Simon hatte reagieren können.

„Dieser verdammte Mistkerl," fluchte Simon und gab dem Bewusstlosen einen Tritt in die Rippen.

„Scheiße, Trevor," jammerte Tom. „Wir müssen hier weg!"

„Raus hier!" zischte Trevor und wollte gerade zur Tür losrennen, als Tom diese panisch aufriss und sich einer Horde von Polizisten gegenüber sah.

„Nein," war alles, was Tom noch heraus brachte, bevor Simon anfing zu schießen und ihn erbarmungslos abknallte.

Die ersten Kugeln trafen Tom, die nächsten ihr eigentliches Ziel, die Beamten. Schmerzensschreie und Schüsse erfüllten den Raum, bis die hinteren Polizisten ihre vorderen Kollegen aus der Schussbahn zogen und sich hinter der Tür verschanzten.

Für einen Moment lag Stille und Schießpulvergeruch im Raum. Trevor und Simon standen eng an die Wand gepresst und Trevor spähte sachte um die Ecke… nur um den Lauf einer MP zu erblicken.

Der Feuerhagel prasselte von neuem auf sie ein und schoss ein paar Zentimeter der Wand weg hinter der sich die beiden Eindringlinge versteckten.

„Feuer einstellen!" rief einer der Beamten. „Legen sie ihre Waffen sichtbar für uns ab und kommen sie mit erhobenen Händen raus!" befahl der gleiche Polizist.

Simon wartete ab, was Trevor nun tun wollte, schließlich war er der Kopf dieser ganzen Aktion. Aber als dieser sich zu ihm umdrehte, sah er in geweitete Pupillen. Trevor sagte nichts, starrte ihn nur an – bevor er tot zu Boden fiel.

„Verdammt!" fluchte Simon und sah das Loch, wo eine Kugel die Wand durchschlagen hatte, um ihren Weg in Trevors Brust zu finden.

Er nahm seine Waffe und lief zurück ins Innere der Zentrale. Kampflos würde er nicht aufgeben!

Nur Minuten verstrichen, als eine Spezialeinheit das Gebäude stürmte. Die vielen dunklen Gestalten drangen von überall ein. Sie würden zuerst schießen und dann die Fragen stellen.

Sie drangen auch durch die Notfalltür her ein, aber kein Feuer wurde mehr auf sie gerichtet. Sie stiegen über die toten Eindringlinge weg, ohne sie sich auch nur anzusehen und sicherten das Gebäude. Es wurde alles durchsucht, die Büros und auch die Luftschächte. Der Keller und die Tiefgarage. Aber als man auch das Dach sichern wollte, geschah es! Eine Explosion erschütterte das Gebäude und löschte mit einem Mal drei Menschenleben aus.

„Was zum Teufel war das?" fragte der Leiter des Sicherheitskommandos.

„Hört sich an, als wäre etwas auf dem Dach explodiert," stellte ein anderer Agent fest.

„Verdammt! Sprengstoff! Da oben muss noch einer sein! Sichert das Dach mit Hubschraubern, aber seid vorsichtig. Ich will so wenige Leute wie möglich in diesem Gebäude haben, wenn wir es mit Bombenlegern zu tun haben. Schafft die Wachleute raus!" gab der Leiter knappe Anweisungen, denen sofort nachgekommen wurde. „Holt das Bombenkommando und schafft mir die Security-Spezialisten her! Keine Ahnung, wie die hier rein gekommen sind," wies er an und trat prüfend an den toten Körper Toms. „Der ist hinüber. Schafft ihn raus."

Der Agent nahm sich den nächsten vor, aber da war ebenfalls nicht viel zu prüfen. Grant hatte eine Kugel in den Hals getroffen und weitere drei befanden sich in seinem Oberkörper. Doch bei den beiden Männern an der Eckwand, war er sich nicht so sicher. Mit gezogener Waffe näherte er sich ihnen. Der eine lag über dem anderen. Er fühlte zuerst den Puls des Oberen. Er war tot. Dann nahm er sich den Unteren vor, der unter dem Toten begraben war. Sofort sprang er zurück, die Waffe bereit.

„Der hier lebt noch!"

Drei weitere Agenten kamen ihm zu Hilfe und sicherten ihn, während er dann vorsichtig den Toten bei Seite schob. Er wollte nicht riskieren, dass der Überlebende aufsprang und ihn angriff, womöglich noch tötete.

Langsam drehte er den anscheinend Bewusstlosen um… und er erstarrte.

„Oh Gott! Ich kenne diesen Mann!"


	6. reinolds

Lang lang ists her! Aber endlich mal ein neues Chapi auch in dieser Sparte. Und ihr seht ganz recht: sogar gleich 2 auf einmal! Wies kommt? Auf der Arbeit hab ich Zeit zu schreiben, nur daheim keine Zeit zum Posten ;-) jetzt ist alles so lange her und ich hoffe, dass die Teile noch einigermaßen zusammen passen, aber das werde ich wohl an eurem (vielleicht ausbleibenden) Feedback merken bibber.

Jetzt erst mal viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Part 6: reinolds

Er ignorierte die Rufe seines Vaters, der ihn bat, langsamer zu machen. Von alledem wollte er nichts hören. Seine Beine trugen ihn so schnell, es war schier nicht möglich langsamer zu gehen!

Es kam, wie es kommen musste: Ein Weißkittel trat unerwartet aus einer Tür heraus, in seine Akten vertieft. Was folgte war ein Chaos aus Blättern und Gliedern. Einer über dem anderen lagen sie da und schimpften über den anderen.

Alan kam zum Stehen und konnte nur den Kopf schütteln, als er beobachtete, wie Don sich fluchend aufrichtete und eine Schwester dem Arzt aufhalf.

„Können sie nicht aufpassen?" warfen sich beide Beteiligten zugleich vor.

Don besah sich den älteren Herrn vor sich. Das Haar weiß und auf dem Oberkopf quasi nicht mehr vorhanden. Der etwas dunklere dichte Oberlippenbart unterstrich die vor Wut zusammengepressten Lippen. Don schätzte ihn auf ende 50, dennoch schien der Mann gut in Schuss.

„Dr. Reinold, ist alles in Ordnung?" erkundigte sich die Schwester und klopfte den weißen Kittel des Arztes ab.

Dieser versuchte sich dieser Geste zu entziehen und würdigte sie gerade mal mit einem Abwinken.

„Lassen sie das, ich bin kein alter Mann! Ich bin sicher, sie haben sich noch nicht um Mr. Savaro gekümmert," sagte er etwas barsch.

Die Schwester verdrehte die Augen, aber schmunzelte dabei. Anscheinend nahm sie seine Stichelei nicht persönlich.

„Sind sie ok?" erkundigte sie sich noch bei Don.

Dieser konnte nur nicken, denn Reinold unterbrach ihn schroff.

„Natürlich ist er ok, aber ich würde mich nicht wundern, wenn er das Krankenhaus verklagt."

„Jetzt hören sie mal zu…" begann Don, aber sein Vater nahm ihn am Arm und zog ihn zurück.

„Donnie," warnte er.

Don atmete tief ein.

„Verzeihen sie bitte. Ich wollte sie nicht umrennen," entschuldigte er sich etwas knapp.

Doch der Arzt nickte und wandte sich um, ging irgendwelche Blätter auf seinem Klemmbrett durch. Soweit so gut, dachte sich Don, schnappte sich seinen Vater und wollte gerade zu der Schwestern-Station laufen, um sich zu erkundigen, wo Charlie sich aufhielt.

„Schwester Judie, sind die Epps-Angehörigen schon da?" fragte der alte Mann.

Don stoppte sofort und drehte sich um. Auch Alan machte auf dem Absatz kehrt.

„Nein, sie sind noch nicht da," rief die Schwester aus der Station heraus.

„Doch das sind sie," sagte Don. „Sind sie Charlies behandelnder Arzt?"

Der Doktor sah beide an. Es war unmöglich etwas aus seinem Gesicht heraus zu lesen. Weder Beileid, noch Unbesorgtheit. Don erkannte, dass er es hier mit einem erfahrenen Arzt zu tun hatte. Einem, der sich nicht mit Gefühlen herum schlug. Einem, der den Grausamkeiten des Alltags neutral und unbeteiligt gegenübertrat. Aber auch einem, der seine Zeit lieber damit verwendete, seinen Patienten zu helfen, als ewig und unter Tränen den Angehörigen sein Beileid kund zu tun. Don mochte ihn…

„Kommen sie bitte mit."

Dr Reinolds öffnete eine Nahe Tür, die zu einem kleinen Besprechungszimmer führte. Darin gab es nur Stühle, an der Wand ein kleines Pult. Don und Alan folgten gehorsam. Don konnte am Ausdruck seines Vaters sehen, dass dieser die Kühle des Arztes nicht so gut aufnahm, wie er selbst. Tiefe Furchen waren in seiner Stirn. Anscheinend interpretierte er das Verhalten von Reinolds als schlechtes Zeichen.

Der Doktor schloss die Tür hinter ihnen und schaltete die beleuchtete Wand an. Er hatte einen dicken Umschlag dabei, den er jetzt öffnete. Während er verschiedene Röntgenbilder aus dem Stapel darin heraussuchte und an die Wand heftete, berichtete er.

„Mr. Charles Epps Zustand ist den Umständen entsprechend gut. Er ist stabil und bei Bewusstsein."

Alan atmete erleichtert aus. Don stützte seinen Vater, als dieser vor Erleichterung schwankte. Aber Don wusste nur zu gut, dass zwei Jahre eine lange Zeit waren und mehr anrichten konnten als nur körperlichen Schaden.

Der Arzt wies auf ein paar dunkle Stellen auf dem Röntgenbild, das den Brustkorb zeigte.

„Er hat zwei angebrochene Rippen, die beinahe wieder verheilt sind…"

Jetzt kam es also. Don hatte damit gerechnet, aber er spürte, wie sein Vater an seinem Arm zu zittern begann.

„Außerdem kann ich der bisherigen Krankengeschichte ihres Angehörigen entnehmen, dass er in den letzten zwei Jahren einiges hat über sich ergehen lassen müssen."

Er wies bei allem, was er nun sagte auf dementsprechend belegende Röntgenbilder.

„Drei weitere gebrochene Rippen, zwei gebrochene Finger. Die Elle war ebenfalls angebrochen. Dass diese Brüche so gut verheilt sind, lässt auf gute medizinische Versorgung schließen. Gegenwärtig sieht es so aus, dass Mr. Epps ein paar Blaue Flecken und eine gewaltige Beule am Hinterkopf hat, nichts Besorgniserregendes. Die Narben auf den Armen und dem Rücken lassen auf leichte Verbrennungen schließen, die aber ebenfalls bereits verheilt sind. Ein paar Schnitte… körperlich ist ihr Sohn in gutem Zustand," sagte der Arzt abschließend zu Alan, der nur noch betroffen nicken konnte.

„In gutem Zustand," wiederholte dieser, um sich selbst zu überzeugen. „Kann ich zu ihm?"

Dr. Reinolds presste die Lippen wieder aufeinander. Anscheinend die einzig sichtbare Gefühlsregung, zu der er fähig war.

„Ich möchte, dass sie auf meinen Kollegen…"

Als wäre dies das Stichwort gewesen, wurden sie von einem lauten Chaos unterbrochen. Don und Alan drehten sich um und sahen, wie sich ein kleiner Mann im weißen Kittel mit einer IV anlegte. Es sah fast so aus, als würde die IV gewinnen. Anscheinend war er einfach so hinein gerannt… Zwei Schwestern kamen helfend herbei und befreiten den kleinen Arzt aus den Fängen des schlauchigen Monsters und halfen ihm auf die Beine. Eine drückte ihm sein fallen gelassenes Klemmbrett in die Hand, die andere drehte ihn bestimmt um und zeigte direkt auf die verglaste Tür, durch die Don und Alan hinaus sahen. Reinolds verdrehte die Augen, als der kleine, etwas verwirrte Arzt herein kam.

„Guten Tag," grüßte er.


	7. diagnose

Part 7: diagnose

„Darf ich vorstellen," sagte Reinold wenig begeistert. „Mein Kollege, Dr. Michael Sullivan."

Noch weniger begeistert fügte er hinzu: „Psychiater."

Der kleine Mann versuchte noch seinen Kittel wieder glatt zu streich und wippte dabei nervös auf und ab, als wüsste er nicht so recht, was er sagen sollte. Dann aber reichte er beiden Männern die Hand und blieb stehen, sah sie an.

Als dann die Sekunden vergingen und nichts geschah, zog Don die Augenbrauen hoch. Anscheinend wurde auch Reinold ungeduldig, denn er räusperte sich, was den kleinen nervösen Arzt sichtlich aus einer Traumwelt holte. Don wurde es augenblicklich flau im Magen, als er daran dachte, dass dieses Nervenbündel seinen Bruder behandelte.

„Ähm, Verzeihung," sagte er überrascht und schien erst jetzt wieder das Klemmbrett in seiner Hand zu bemerken.

Ziellos und verwirrt suchte er darin herum, schlug Blätter vor und wieder zurück.

„Charles Epps, Sullivan! Der Epps-Fall!" stöhnte Reinold sichtlich genervt.

„Ach, ja. Epps…"

Als ob der Name des Patienten ihn wieder in die Realität geholt hätte, wurde Sullivan plötzlich ruhig und wusste genau, wo er nachzuschlagen hatte. Von einem Augenblick auf den nächsten legte er so etwas wie… Professionalität an den Tag.

„Eindeutig traumatisiert, erhöhte Werte, die auf Stress hinweisen, hoher Puls. Jaaaa… sie sind sein Vater?"

Als Don „traumatisiert" hörte, gingen bei ihm die Alarmglocken an. Alan nickte und suchte Unterstützung in den Augen seines Sohnes. Was er darin sah, ermutigte ihn allerdings nicht sehr, auch wenn dieser sich die allergrößte Mühe gab, sich nichts ansehen zu lassen.

„Ihr Sohn hat ein schweres Trauma. Wie groß die Schäden sind, können wir noch nicht sagen, da er erst 12 Stunden unter Beobachtung ist. Es gibt Anzeichen von Verstörtheit, Unaufmerksamkeit, Angstzuständen, wobei er so wenig wie möglich aus sich heraus geht. Ich nehme an, sie haben auf mich gewartet?" fragte er seinen Kollegen.

Reinolds war nun, wenn überhaupt möglich, noch ernster als zuvor. Seine grauen Augen fixierten Don, anscheinend weil er wusste, dass dieser die Informationen besser verarbeiten würde.

„Wir haben verschiedene Medikamente in seinem System gefunden. Antibiotika, wahrscheinlich wegen den Brüchen und Verletzungen. Aber auch Valium…"

„Valium!" platze Alan heraus. „Warum denn Valium? Wie kommt er dazu, so etwas zu nehmen?"

Sullivan hob einen Finger…

„Er muss es ja nicht freiwillig genommen haben, Mr. Epps. Möglicherweise hat man versucht ihn ruhig zu halten. Vergessen sie nicht, eine gefügige Geisel ist besser zu handhaben, als eine die andauernd aufbegehrt."

Don atmete tief und hörbar ein, wodurch er Sullivans Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Der Arzt nickte Don zu.

„Allerdings ist es auch möglich, dass er das Medikament aus freien Stücken zu sich genommen hat. Eventuell wollte er die Gefangenschaft so erträglicher machen… oder auch…"

„Ich habe ihnen vorhin von Narben erzählt," half Reinolds Sullivan auf die Sprünge.

Dieser nickte.

„Narben an seinen Handgelenken weisen auf einen Selbstmordversuch hin."

Alle im Raum sahen nun Alan an. Dons Vater stand da und regte sich nicht. Anscheinend zu getroffen von dieser Nachricht.

„Dad?" fragte Don vorsichtig.

Alan nahm sich langsam einen Stuhl. Für Don sah es aus, als wäre er plötzlich um Jahre gealtert.

„Es ist schon gut," versicherte Alan, als er sich gesetzt hatte. „Bitte. Ich will wissen, was mit meinem Sohn los ist."

Sullivan nickte.

„Wie Dr. Reinolds ihnen sicher erklärt hat, ist seine körperliche Verfassung nicht das Problem. Doch der seelische Zustand von Charles ist möglicherweise schwerwiegend beeinträchtigt. Durch den Stress kommen natürlich auch körperliche Faktoren hinzu: er hat einen Hörsturz erlitten, wir denken, dass er sich wieder davon erholt. Außerdem könnte er Ermüdungserscheinungen oder Hyperaktivität aufweisen. Es gibt hunderte von Arten, wie sich Stress zeigen kann. Die Frage ist nur: Wie gehen WIR jetzt damit um?"

„Wie meinen sie das, Dr?" fragte Don vorsichtig.

„Einen traumatisierten Menschen zu behandeln, geschweige denn zu heilen, ist eine langwierige und schwierige Sache. Manche seelische Wunden heilen vielleicht niemals. Ich habe Familien erlebt, die daran zerbrochen sind…"

„Ich werde nicht daran zerbrechen," sagte Alan, so fest wie es nur ging.

„Wir werden nicht daran zerbrechen, Dad," sagte Don und war überrascht, aber auch ein wenig verletzt, dass sein Vater von der Familie nur von sich sprach.

„Don… die Arbeit. Schon vergessen? Du musst einen Job machen."

Don schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du kannst dir das nicht alleine aufhalsen, Dad. Ich sehe tagtäglich Traumatisierungsopfer. Glaub mir, das ist kein Zuckerschlecken."

„Wie lobenswert ich Ihre selbstverständliche Hilfe auch finde, es ist natürlich auch noch eine andere Möglichkeit in Betracht zu ziehen…"

„Nein."

Dons Antwort auf Sullivans unausgesprochenes Angebot war eindeutig und ließ keinen Platz für Widersprüche.

„Ich stecke meinen Bruder nicht in ein Irrenhaus."

„Psychiatrie, bitte sehr," kam nun Reinolds seinem Kollegen etwas zur Hilfe. „Auch wenn diese Möglichkeit für sie unsinnig erscheinen mag, so ist es doch eine Tatsache, dass Charles professionelle Hilfe braucht, die sie ihm nicht geben können. Er braucht Aufsicht, die ganze Zeit über. Das alles wird nicht leicht zu bewerkstelligen sein."

Don ließ langsam die Luft entweichen.

„Ich weiß…"

„Ich bin Rentner," warf sein Vater ein. „Ich kann bei ihm sein, Tag und Nacht. Wir wohnen sowieso zusammen."

Ein Lächeln erschien auf Sullivans Gesicht. Seine Züge waren gegenüber Reinolds geradezu sanftmütig.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass sie ihn zu sich nehmen," Sullivan nahm sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich verkehrt herum drauf, was ihn sehr jugendlich aussehen ließ. „Wissen sie, hingegen mancher Kollegen, bin ich der Meinung, dass familiäre Umgebung etwas sehr Wichtiges für den Heilungsprozess ist. Mein Kollege und ich wollten lediglich klarstellen, dass es hier um viel Verantwortung ging. Es steht ihnen jederzeit offen, sich an mich zu wenden, wenn ihnen das alles zu viel wird, denn glauben sie mir: Sie überschätzen sich, oder sie unterschätzen die Angelegenheit. Es kann sehr aufreibend sein und wegen der kurzen Behandlungszeit kann ich Charles noch nicht abschätzen. Es könnte sehr schwierig sein, ihn zu behandeln, dazu sind Geduld und viel Aufmerksamkeit nötig. Ich möchte ihn noch ein paar Tage hier behalten, bis ich die Behandlung einschätzen kann und dann darf er nach Hause. Aber zuerst… muss er mal den Mund aufmachen."

Don zog eine Braue hoch.

„Bitte?"

Sullivan lächelte etwas.

„Er spricht kein Wort."

„Warum nicht?" fragte Alan etwas überrascht.

„Ich habe ihn gefragt. Aber er verrät es mir nicht," war die einfach Antwort. „Vielleicht verrät er es aber ihnen? Wollen sie es gerne versuchen?"

Alan nickte. Zusammen verließen alle den Raum. Aber Don nahm Reinolds unauffällig am Arm und brachte etwas Abstand zwischen den Psychiater und sich selbst.

„Ist das klug? Ich meine… also…" Don wusste gar nicht, wie er sich ausdrücken sollte.

„Sie zweifeln an Sullivans Fähigkeiten," stellte Reinolds fest.

Don wollte etwas dagegen sagen, aber konnte einfach nicht, weil es der Wahrheit entsprach. Sullivan war ihm von der ersten Sekunde an aufgedreht und nervös vorgekommen, wenn man mal von seinem plötzlichen Wandel im Besprechungszimmer absah.

Reinolds blieb kurz mit ihm stehen und sein Ton war nüchtern, aber leise.

„Dr. Sullivan mag etwas seltsam wirken. Das kommt daher, dass er selbst ein psychisches Problem hat."

Don war im ersten Augenblick schockiert darüber, dass man einen solchen Mann als Psychiater arbeiten ließ. Aber dann legte Reinolds ihm eine Hand auf den Arm.

„Er ist hyperaktiv, hat ein paar kleine Ticks und man merkt es ihm häufig an. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, treibt mich das oft zum Wahnsinn. Aber wenn ich eines über diesen Mann weiß, dann dass er der verdammt noch mal Beste in seinem Fachgebiet ist, auch wenn einige neidische Stümper dieses Krankenhauses das nicht wahrhaben wollen. Durch seine, nennen wir es mal Krankheit, hat er ein außerordentliches Gespür für seine Patienten. Ihr Bruder ist in besten Händen, das versichere ich ihnen."

Reinolds graue Augen waren so ernsthaft und auch ein wenig drohend, Don glaubte ihm. Auch wenn Reinolds anscheinend nicht gerne mit Sullivan zusammen arbeitete, so schien er eine ungeheuer gute Meinung von ihm zu haben.

„Wenn sie das meinen," gab er ein.

„Sie werden sehen…"


End file.
